


Make me yours

by ailyn147



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shingen x reader, The Tiger of Kai - Freeform, samurai love ballad party, shingen, voltage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailyn147/pseuds/ailyn147
Summary: What did Lord Shingen come up with to spend a night with you?Fluffy/lemon reader-Insert based on Voltage Inc.'s Samurai Love Ballad Party.





	Make me yours

Stars were shining incredibly bright this cold evening. You were climbing up on the rooftop to reach your next destination – big castle-like building. Someone was supposed to be waiting there to give you next orders. You hoped it’d be finally some less adventurous mission since you were pretty exhausted lately. Once you’ve reached the top, you ran towards the edge which was situated in the opposite of the castle’s window. You jumped like a cat – nimbly and silently to catch the windowsill with your hands. You lifted yourself up quickly using your arms and peeked in to check the corridor. Luckily there was no one there, so you entered the building. You walked down the hall carefully towards the room where you were supposed to meet your contact.

You were always prepared for the worst – being a famous female ninja you’ve gained experience in unwanted encounters. Especially the ones when somebody wanted your death. But today’s adventure turned out to be even more unexpected, which you learned as soon as you slowly slid the door open. With a kunai in your hand and door frame in second, you rapidly scanned the room and… barely stopped yourself from gasping aloud.

First thing you noticed were flowers. Beautiful (fave/flowers) were laying everywhere – on the floor, in vases… The room was filled with their delicate fragrance, along with something more sweet and heavy. It was so pleasurable to breath in this smell that it took you one more second to spot the build-in bathtub in the middle of the room. It looked actually more like enormous pool with… male in it?!

You opened your mouth, but you stuttered. Hell, this was no one other than…

“L-Lord Shingen..!” you managed to utter, dropping your weapon and blushing furiously at the realization. He must’ve observed you since the beginning, because his usually reserved face was now adorned with gentle, maybe a little seductive smile. He had his dark red hair tied in a high ponytail and… Oh God, his bare chest… Luckily you were able to see only his upper body, but it still stunned you and caused redness on your cheeks.

“(Y/n)” he spoke with deep, calm voice of his. “I was waiting for you.”

He smiled as you stood in the entrance, completely jaw-dropped. You had no idea what was happening and why you were looking at your biggest crush taking a bath. This was just too much for you. You shook your head to get rid of the feeling of embarrassment. You were supposed to be on a mission, you couldn’t behave like that. You quickly closed the door and picked your kunai, but didn’t dare to come any step closer to Shingen.

“I’m working here, Takeda. Let me do my job and tell me what did you do to the person I was supposed to find here” you demanded harshly, trying to not to look at him. As an answer, Shingen’s loud laugh filled the room, matching the semi-sweet scent you recognized as bath oil.

“Is that so?” he asked. “Make yourself comfortable then, as your precious contact is right in front of you.”

“What?” you asked, puzzled. Suddenly all the confidence you’ve gained just a second ago, melted away. It hit you how suspicious and amused Saizō was when he ordered you to take this mission. He couldn’t have been plotting against you now, could he?

“I asked Saizō to hire you” Shingen explained, seeing you confusion and reading through it like from an opened book. He also confirmed your fear and made your blood boil with rage.  
“How dared he?!” you got angry. “I am not a f*cking whore! How dared YOU?!” you yelled straight at him, clenching your fist on the kunai. Your reputation was the main reason various people hired you to execute missions, even assassinations. However now Saizō allowed someone to hire you as a whore. Oh, he was definitely going to die painfully. You spoon on your heel and were about to dash out when Shingen’s voice stopped you.

“(Y/n), wait!” you heard along with the sound of splashing water and turned around before you realized that he came out of the bathtub… You squeaked and closed your eyes as soon as you could.

“WHAT?!” you yelled, both mad and embarrassed at the same time. Suddenly it was too hot for you and flowers’ smell seemed to be stifling.

“All you said… It was not what I meant” he sounded calm and apologetic as he tried to explain himself. You guessed he was closer too, but it occurred to you with the goosebumps when you heard his vibrant voice right above you. “I wanted to give you a day off. Saizō agreed that you could’ve used one” he spoke. He touched your shoulder gently, like asking you to raise your head and look at him. You tried to calm yourself down from all the emotions that filled you now. Hesitantly, you opened your eyes. Thank God, he was already wearing white cotton bathrobe which clung tight to his well-build, wet body. When you met his eyes, he gave you sweet, caring smile. You realized he did it because he cared for you. Even if you’d pushed him away like thousand times before, so he didn’t have to suffer because of what kind of job you had. Although in the moments like this, your body trembled to touch him and your heart fluttered. You couldn’t afford such thoughts, yet you weren’t able to stop them either. Pure thrill came like lightning through your body when he raised his palm to lightly caress your cheek with his knuckles. His mesmerizing eyes were now staring into yours apologetically, but also with flickers of joy. You were to stunned to speak, so his smile went wider when he realized how baffled he made you.

“Stay. I promise to make a decent companion” he asked softly.

You took a deep breath. It was pretty easy to forget about breathing when he was this near.

“Shingen… You know I can’t…” you replied weakly though your heart ached to stay... He could see it clearly in your eyes. He turned his head slightly, single wrinkle showing up on his forehead as sudden sadness entered his golden eyes.

“If not for me, then stay for the sake of the mission… I even have papers confirming your assignment. But most importantly, stay for your own good. You’re pushing yourself to the limits lately…” he said with hope flowing through his voice and eyes. You sighed. You wanted really bad to stay. Declining would mean failing your mission… That was barely an excuse to someone like you, but you decided to stick to it anyway.

“You’re my only weakness, Takeda” you smiled, shaking your head. His joy at your words made him paw at your hair affectionately.

“Yeah, I really hope so, (y/n)” he spoke. When he pulled away, you felt slightly disappointed. He chuckled, seeing all the impact he had on you. He was surely aware of everything you felt and you noticed his lustful gazes as well. Yet, none of you spoke too much about these feelings. Shingen accepted the fact you decided not to get involved in relationships, but he couldn’t help being attached to you.

“Come, you can change in bathrobe and I’ll bring something to drink” he said, leading you toward the bamboo screen, among all the flowers he managed to drag here.

“Thank you…” you whispered after him and slowly took off your ninja suit. It felt way more comfortable to be dressed in only white bathrobe. When peeked out from the screen, you noticed Shingen placing sake goblets on the short table next to the bathtub. To your surprise, you noticed that the water was full of petals flowing on the surface. You admired all the effort Shingen put into making the room look this way for you as you walked towards him. He watched you go with the kind of pride that made you blush.

“Go try it” he encouraged you to come into the water, while he took place behind you, putting his hands on your shoulders. “I won’t look” he added. You rolled your eyes, but allowed him to hold your bathrobe eventually. You nimbly slipped into the water, instantly covered with (fave/flower)’s petals. When you turned back to Shingen, he still had his eyes closed.

“Oh, don’t pretend” you teased, putting your arms on the edge of the bathtub. It was so big, you could even try swimming there. Shingen smiled slyly, opening his eyes and coming closer.

“I’m not. But I don’t mind if you’d like…” he started untying his bathrobe.

“I do mind!” you chuckled, covering your eyes with your hands. Soon, you felt the water splashing next to you and you dared to look around. Shingen was sitting next to you with sake goblets already in both his hands.

“Here” he handed you one of them. You took the goblet carefully, trying not to spill it. Without further ceremonials, you both allowed the alcohol to warm your throats. After one or two sips, you placed your drink on the floor and made yourself comfortable.

“Thank you for all of this” you smiled at Shingen. You really appreciated the fact he was so kind to you this evening. He smiled with pride in reply.

“Sure.”

You wondered if he was really feeling well enough to prepare such a surprise for you or he was just pretending, like he used to. He didn’t like to talk about his illness at all, but you never forgot about it.

“Can you untie my hair?” Shingen asked suddenly. He must’ve seen you started to look worryingly. You smiled faintly and nodded. He turned the back of his head towards you, allowing your hands to let his long, soft hair fall on his shoulders. Shingen always had somebody doing his hair, but the times when you were around, he asked you to do it. It was something special for you, like another level of intimacy between the two of you. When he turned back to you, your hand was still up and landed on his cheek. It didn’t feel hot, so you guessed, the fever was gone for now.

“Huh, you can’t let it go for today, can you?” he sighed, knowing what you were thinking about. You pulled back your hand, smiling apologetically.

“Nope” you replied, making his lips curl in soft smile. He shook his head and reached for you, to pull you closer and put his arm over your shoulder. You blushed at his sudden move and felt the chill down your spine when he placed a single kiss on your hairline.

“It’s alright” he ensured you, but you knew he’d act the same if it wasn’t.

“You worry about me, I worry about you. That’s the deal” you explained, looking up into his amber eyes.

“As long as we do different things together too, I agree” he said teasingly. His seductive voice was enough to ease your mind.

“W-what kind of things you mean?” you stuttered, blushing at the realization of what he might’ve been talking about. His confident expression ensured you he did it on purpose. He smiled slyly before leaning towards you and placing his hand on your jawline to bring it closer to his face.

“This kind” he stated and kissed your half-opened mouth hungrily. You were so stunned you couldn’t protest and allowed his passion to take over you as well. Hi skilled lips bit your own and seemed to devour all of you. They were the only thing that counted right now along with the desire that flew through them. You let out a gasp when you felt you couldn’t breathe anymore. Shingen parted, smiling proudly and still not pulling away. He studied your face which was cooling from thousands shades of red.

“And it’s not like I’d allow you to disagree, (y/n)” he added tenderly. You sighed, letting the tension out and smiled. There was no other ending planned for you two. No matter what, you kept coming back to him. And you wanted to do so for the rest of your life. You threw your arms around his broad shoulders and climbed up to whisper four words into his ear.

You’ve never seen the Tiger of Kai blushing this hard, so you giggled and shook your head before pulling his face closer to kiss him again.

 

 

~Extended ending ~

Saizō chuckled, seeing redness in Yukimura’s face kept deepening when they both watched the distant window. Wide eyes of young lord were enough to tell him that he was seeing such things for the first time.

“I told you they were going to make out” Saizō said, shrugging.

“I just… Wait, wha… oh MY GOD what are they doing?!” Yukimura asked, terrified. Saizō couldn’t take it any longer so he burst into laughter.

“This is a foreplay, my little lord” he explained. “Watch carefully and learn from your beloved lord Shingen, you might find it useful” he teased, making Yukimura even more uncomfortable.

“I hate you Saizō” young lord muttered, taking out dango they put a bet on and handing it to ninja. Suddenly, high pitched moan followed by rather loud groan cracked through the air. Yukimura nearly dropped the treat, but Saizō was quick to catch it.

“Yeah, I know you do” he smiled cheerfully and popped a dango in his mouth. His friend was embarrassed to the limits – even the tips of his ears were crimson red.

“Huh, at least I’m not the only one to deal with (y/n)’s wrath after all of this” young lord tried to snap off, but his friend just smiled mischievously.

“And you think I would, dear? She’s rather going to thank me, well, of course if she gets out of our tiger’s claws at all” Saizō laughed with mouth full of sweets, making Yukimura gasp and groan on the thought.


End file.
